


Snapshots From The Coldest City

by CenterAxisRelock



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Play, Rough Sex, Teasing, angry American Marine and fancy British spy, i am looking respectfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenterAxisRelock/pseuds/CenterAxisRelock
Summary: Letting your guard down was a rare luxury in their line of work. You had to take every chance you could get - particularly because tomorrow was never promised. And sometimes trust came in the strangest of forms.
Relationships: Frank Woods/Helen A. Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Snapshots From The Coldest City

It never made any sense for Woods to hide his past.

That’s why his body was covered in marks from his successes and his failures, the former mostly marked with tattoos on his arms, the latter with cuts, lacerations and other scars on his otherwise excellently kept body.

Park’s body, on the other hand, was almost impeccable, hard muscle in some places, but pale, soft skin in others. Apart from her neck.

Woods had picked up on Park’s scar early, noticing her rubbing at it she she was deep in thought, and that seemed to be her default state. He liked to play the bull headed idiot, but even in the house of spies Frank’s perception was as sharp as it ever was.

Frank was very much her type, despite how Helen tried to deny it at first. Having studied in Oxford and than making her stripes at the MI6, Helen had grown tired of the clean cut bureaucrats, the office heroes who always tried, and failed, to talk circles around her. The wannabe spy novel types who pretended to be hot shit without having seen a lick of action. They had a way to shrink down when Helen decided to give them the worst of her glares.

Woods was the exact opposite. You'd have better luck stopping the Sun from coming up than intimidating him. Helen didn’t know how much older he was than her, couldn’t tell. His body, while bruised and scarred, was that of an athlete and his jet black hair had only a few touches of grey in it. Still, Frank had to be around Adler’s age, which would put him as quite a bit older than her. Not that Helen cared; in this business people were aged by their deeds.

She didn’t have to seduce him, nor he did her. It almost felt inevitable from the very first moment they met in the safehouse in Berlin. His best friend – Mason – was attractive, certainly. But Helen’s eyes were on Woods all the way through. His hands, his shoulders, that devouring look. That danger and confidence seen in a man who was very good at what he did and knew it. Helen ate it up. And days later, after intercepting a target in Prague and sharing a celebratory drink of their first mission gone well, they found each other in the weapon storage, with Frank’s fingers between her legs, Helen’s teeth biting down on his shoulder to avoid waking up the sleeping Mason in a room nearby.

This time it was the red room, full of half developed photos of Americans, Russians, everything in between, murderers, targets, friends, foes. Dozens of faces gazing in the distance, unknown on what their importance will be in the long run.

They could all watch for all she cared. Photographs didn’t gossip. People did, particularly in their business – gossip could make entire careers, or kill, depending on the severity of it and the target.

Adler had to know, she thought. Part of his job description was knowing who was fucking who. Mason probably suspected too. Him and Woods were like brothers and underneath that coldblooded gun for hire persona was a man who knew how people worked. Helen could catch an understanding in his eyes, a hint of loneliness in Mason’s otherwise perfect pokerface.

She briefly suspected Lazar, who had a clear fixation on her from the get go. Park had theorized about whether it would drive a wedge between him and Frank. Helen had idly wondered about scenarios, running them over and over in her head as someone in her profession did out of habit.

Lazar was a huge man, and extremely capable. But Helen had seldom a doubt in her mind that Woods would kill him, if necessary.

Woods would kill for her.

Maybe the entire team knew. A few nights ago, Woods had fucked her so hard against the brick wall in the alleyway that even his hand, muffled over Park’s mouth, didn’t stifle her cries completely.

This time, they had the safehouse to themselves. Frank’s lips were soft, almost alarmingly so, in contrast to everything else about him, especially his touches. Helen was still taken aback with it every time their mouths met. Woods’ lips apologetically ghosted over the bruises he made with his grip, the spots where his fingers dug into Park’s pale skin. The scar on Helen’s neck, as if that was his fault. He tried to break her, and put her back together. Most of the lovers in Park’s life had tried to do either one or the other, never both.

Helen wrapped her hand around the bulge in his jeans. Frank got hard at the drop of a hat for her. Tired, belly full of cheap whiskey, eyes dazed, he would still get hard for her.

Frank dropped to his knees in front of her, the action itself sending a rush straight to her core. _That’s it, Frank, kneel for me._ He tasted Park at first through her panties, savoring her, as if he couldn’t decide whether to go slow or turn the spy inside out.

“Frank.”

He growled something against her cunt, not willing to move his face in the slightest. Woods moved her panties out of the way, his lips finding her clit. He made an appreciative groan and took Helen’s panties off entirely, spreading her slit with his fingers and tasting her properly.

“We’re on a schedule, Frank.” Park’s shaky voice made the statement less authoritative than intended.

Frank, clearly frustrated at having to tear his mouth away from her pussy, stepped between Helen’s legs as if he owned the place, not that she’d ever admit it. But the way Helen wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding to feel his still clothed erection rub against her wet greedy cunt said more than enough.

“Since when do you order me around, Park?”

Helen whimpered in frustration at the ache between her legs and Wood’s fingers, teasing, probing around her wet heat yet only treating her to slow rubs of her clit with his thumb. If she wasn’t mentally distracted by the need to feel his cock inside of her, Helen would appreciate the irony that coated this and their previous encounters.

Professionally, Woods was the type of hothead she generally disliked. They attract unnecessary attention, disrupt plans and leave bodies where bodies shouldn’t be left. Park and Woods contrasted on the field as much as two operators could possibly contrast. However, privately, seemed like their roles were almost switched. Frank, always in control, every touch done with purpose, even despite himself leaking like a broken pipe, despite his blue eyes dark with desire. Helen, always desperate, needy, his to fuck every which way he wanted.

She did often wonder what would Frank look like begging, desperate, eyes simmering with slight anger and yearning. Helen made a mental note that if they got through this alive, she’d convince him to book a hotel and take her time with him.

 _If_ they got through this alive.

Helen bit her lip in frustration and grabbed his backside, digging her nails into his ass. Woods let out a dark chuckle and grabbed her throat, not choking, but hard enough to make her feel it.

“Now now, Park. Play nice.”

“I’ll play nice, you bloody tease. Think you can get me off before the wall comes down?”

“Park, if I was a tease, I’d get your cuffs, spread you out and leave you to get discovered by your spy buddies. Then everyone could see what a slut you are, although that would get you off even more, wouldn’t it?”

“I didn’t think you’d be one for sharing, Frank.”

“Hell no, sweetheart. This-“ he slid two thick fingers into her, earning a throaty gasp, “-gorgeous pussy is mine, and only mine. But if you keep being a brat, I’m gonna fill you up in front of everyone.”

Helen let out another moan, fueled in part by his fingers working at her sweet spot and in part by the rush the picture he painted gave her. She swallowed her comeback and licked her lips, blue eyes begging Woods get on with it and fuck her stupid. And by the look on his face, coupled with his heaving chest and the obscene tent in his jeans, it definitely seemed to work.

“Frank, ple-“

Helen’s begging was cut off with her yelp as Woods grabbed her thighs and pulled her ass up, throwing the Brit off balance, making her hold onto the table where she was now lying flat on her back. .Frank made quick work of his jeans, letting them fall down along with his holster as his leaking rock hard cock was finally freed from its confines. Helen took in the gorgeous sight until she felt him already prodding at her, tossed her head back and closed her eyes., eager for the now deliciously familiar fullness.

Woods paused while sliding inside her, giving her a moment to accommodate herself to getting stretched out. Gasped out curses left Helen’s her lips as she was filled inch by inch. Her hands, previously digging nails into Woods’ forearms for dear life, scrambled to let her shift up, her mouth half open, silently begging Frank.

Frank was never accused of being a gentleman, but he wouldn’t dare to leave a girl hanging. His mouth hungrily captured hers, all spit and filthy murmured nothings about how tight she was. Helen swore she could hear him whisper her name as his lips shifted from mouth to her throat.

They had to be quick, as always. This line of work demanded a punctuality. But with all their foreplay, neither of them had any illusions of this lasting.

Frank fucked her hard and rough, just the way Helen loved it – fingers digging into her toned thighs, obscene slaps of skin on skin, their fluids leaking down on the table, not caring about getting caught. In a sense, fucking was the least dirty thing going on in that garage.

Helen tangled her fingers in his shirt, frustrated at the inability to rake her nails across the hair on his chest. Frank got a handful of her short black hair and pulled her head back, tonguing her scar, a gentle contrast to his harsh thrusts that punished her cunt. Even then, he didn’t let her off easily, his mouth sucking an angry mark right next to her scar. Her neck was fair game since Helen usually covered it with a turtleneck or a scarf, an opportunity Woods loved taking advantage of.

The table squeaked right along with Helen as Woods was fucking her earnestly, thoroughly, wanting to give her exactly what she deserved – to forget, to feel alive, to let go. There weren’t many things in this world he was good for, Frank thought, but he was good for that. And the way she grabbed at him, like she couldn’t get enough, the way she groaned his name as she was getting closer and closer to her peak, reinforced that this was as much for him as it was for her. 

Most times they fucked, Woods covered Park’s mouth when she was about to come, out of necessity to avoid getting discovered. But, against his best intentions, he had become addicted to hearing her say his name.

And as his cock kept skewering her, as his thumb touched her tender clit, she obliged him. Helen grabbed at his forearms, her back arching off the table as she clenched around Frank and let her orgasm take her with a breathtaking force. Frank, mesmerized by the sight, held her hips in place, making sure she doesn’t get away easily.

The next time she opened her eyes, they locked with Frank’s, dazed and greedy. She wanted all of him. And there were some commands he was more than happy to accept.

Woods filled her up, holding the woman in place, letting out low moans as his release hit him so hard he thought he was gonna pass out. He didn’t know how much time passed, but he came to it with his face buried in Helen’s neck, lips against her scar, his come seeping between them.

Helen’s finger’s tangled in his black hair as they remained still. Frank was so close she could swear she felt his heartbeat. Right then and there, she would’ve given up the entire Western Hemisphere just so they could be anywhere else, together. London, Prague, Mexico, Taiwan, anywhere but this stupid fucking garage with people who would stab her in the back with little reason.

Frank wouldn’t do that. He’d look her in the eyes if he ever wanted to fuck her over.

It wasn’t supposed to be personal. Just a few rough fucks from a man who knew what he was doing. That’s what Helen reminded herself as she felt Frank plant open mouthed kisses on her scar.

“Fuck, I can’t move, “ Park needed to break the silence to make the thoughts go away.

“No shit.” Woods begrudgingly lifted his lips from her skin, tired, icy eyes looking around. “Christ, what a fucking mess.”

“How are we gonna clean this up?” Helen’s groggy voice had a clear hint of amusement.

“I don’t give a fuck about the table, but _you_ I can clean up.” Woods’ looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and Park could feel a wave of heat going through her at the idea of making Frank clean her off with his mouth. Maybe he could be trained to take orders after all.

While the idea of Woods marking her as his in front of everyone was a delicious fantasy, Adler finding her with Frank’s come running down her thighs probably wouldn‘t do wonders for her career. Helen had bigger aspirations than being a honey trap.

“Careful, I’m holding you to that next time. Maybe when we’re on something more comfortable than a table, huh?”

“Anywhere you want, darling.” Frank smirked at her as he withdrew. Helen tried to suppress the shivers at the way his voice rumbled when he used that affectionate expression.

“Be careful what you-wait, where are you going?” she caught a peek of him tucking his cock back in his underwear and zipping up.

“To shower off, what do you think? Adler won’t need to see us fuck to smell you on me. Although I ain’t complaining.”The American winked at her as he removed a smoke from his pack.

“Forgetting something? Like our red room looking like a cheap motel? Perhaps you’re gonna help clean it up?”

Woods shrugged as he lit his cigarette. “Hey, I offered, you declined. Either way, I’m too much of a dumbass for gathering intel, remember? I’ll go and clean my guns like a good little grunt. Make Bell do it, he does pretty much fucking everything anyway.” With that, and a lingering look between her thighs, Frank gave Helen a lazy salute and walked out of the room, whistling a satisfied tune, clearly reveling in having left the Brit in a puddle of come right where she would be reminded of it every day she worked there.

And that’s when Park decided to keep herself and Woods alive long enough to shut his mouth next time in the best way she knew how.

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I was gonna do it to 'em ever since I met them in the game. 
> 
> The title is a partial reference to Atomic Blonde because I am weak af for that movie. 
> 
> I might do more with this if the muse hits, actually fell more and more in love with this pairing as I wrote it.


End file.
